


Let's be friends forever

by Kitsunebi20



Series: 7 days of short story challenge [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunebi20/pseuds/Kitsunebi20
Summary: Day 1-Friends Forever.I just want us together, till the end of the world.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru
Series: 7 days of short story challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593823
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Let's be friends forever

“If the world ends tomorrow. What will you do?”

“What kind of question is that?” Kaoru turned to his twin. Isn’t it supposed to be a joke? Or so he thought, but Hikaru doesn’t have any grin on his face.

“If the world ends tomorrow, I will confess to her.” Said Kaoru not looking at his brother’s face. Even without him doing so, he knows Hikaru’s answer will more or less the same. It is not a secret anymore for both of them falling for the same girl, with a same reason, and tell the other about it on the same day.

Is it because we’re twins the things we want are always same?

They didn’t have an answer for that.

But it is surely because they are twins, neither of them want to confess their feeling for the first love of their life. Even so those days they spend together by each other, while hiding their feelings for the girl behind their jokes and laughter, are precious memories that they will never regret.

But sometimes they think about the limit that all people have. For how long they can keep it, or will one of them tell her first? They are afraid of losing the place where all three of them can hold hands together.

After years, living in their own little world, Haruhi gave them a different view of world. Wider and more beautiful than they have ever seen.

Kaoru won’t give up on his feelings.

Hikaru wants to have Haruhi all for himself.

It is the first time that both of them agree they won’t sharing. At the same time they choose to take it lightly, step by step, bit by bit. The girl herself is still unaware of their feelings so why make fuss about it?

“Haruhi~ If the world ends tomorrow, what will you do?” Haruhi stopped in the middle of the hallway at the twin’s sudden question. The brown-haired girl tingled her head for bit, before asking back her thought.

“On that day, will you be there with me?” Hikaru and Kaoru looked confused but still gestured a ‘yes’ to her question.

“Then, I just want to spend that day like always with both you. After all, the end of the world will feel lonely without any friends, right?” she smiled brightly, so sweet and lovely. The twins grinned and took each of Haruhi’s hand to the host club, giggling all the way, that made her can’t help but join them to laugh.

“Even if the world will end tomorrow…”

“Even if our world will end tomorrow….”

“Regardless how the world will end, we have a promise to never leave each other’s side.”

“So until then, let us be friends forever, the three of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me comments if you like this♡


End file.
